This Modern Love
by MisssAuthor
Summary: Post season 2a finale. My take on what should happen but won't.
1. Shit, I'm in love

**Summary:** Post season 2a finale. My take on what _should_ happen but won't.

This Modern Love

o1: Shit, I'm in love.

_She's in front of you, undressing._ Karma picked up the latest _Teen People_ magazine from her corner table and pretended to flip through the pages. _Shit, there goes the pants. _She gulped and tried to think of something to say. _Come on you idiot... think!_ "So you and Reagan are good?" _What the fuck was that? _She nearly face-palmed herself right there.

"Yeah, we're great." Amy smiled.

Karma could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. _Just tell her you tool – tell her you're in love with her. _"Amy, I have something I need to tell you." The redhead threw down her magazine with force. _Fuck. Fuck. Those eyes. Those lips. Breasts, stomach... _She felt her eyes glaring at Amy's near naked body.

"What's going on?" The blonde instantly forgot what she was doing and sat next to her best friend. She knew something was off with her for the past few weeks since Hesteria and the whole jail incident. "Are you still angry with me?" Worry began to consume her.

"No." Karma slid her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. "It's not that at all. I'm over the whole Liam thing." _Lie._

Amy gripped the redhead's hand and squeezed. "Then what's going on?" She leaned her head on Karma's shoulder, like she had done so often in the past. "What are you gonna pull an _Amy_ and tell me you're in love with me?" She laughed.

"No!" _Another lie. _"I think I'm pregnant." _WHAT?! _

"WHAT?!" Amy stood up and began panicking. "How could this happen? I thought you two were being careful!"

_We are and I'm not. Why the fuck did I say that? _She pondered over the reasons how of all things, that would come out of her mouth. "I don't know, I..." _Just tell her! Just tell her you want to fuck her brains out. Maybe not say that. _"Amy."

"Does Liam know?"

"No. Amy listen, I..."

After pacing around her best friends bedroom, Amy sat down beside Karma. "I'm here for you, Karma. Anything you need. Do you want me to tell Liam?"

_Fuck! _Karma was staring directly into Amy's eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"But you just said you were."

"I know what I said, I just don't know why I said it." Karma stood up and was now pacing around the room just as Amy had been doing. "I need to get this off my chest." _I love you, Amy Raudenfeld. _"It's just ever since being in jail.. or no wait." Her mind was racing, as was her body.

Amy ran over and stopped her. "Calm down." She pushed back a piece of her hair that had gotten caught in her face, "Relax."

Suddenly it all came back to her. Those "feelings" had been there all along. It wasn't Amy's apology or her love confession that created these feelings. It only stirred them up. She'd loved her since the threesome, no, before then. She'd loved her since she met her. "Amy I love you."

The blonde smirked and hugged her, "I love you too."

"No." Karma pulled away. "Amy I _love_, love you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."


	2. Sex? Amy? Yes, please!

**Summary:** Post season 2a finale. My take on what _should_ happen but won't.

This Modern Love

o1: Sex? Amy? Yes, please!

"Oh?" Karma repeated, squinting her eyebrows in confusion. _What the hell kind of response is that? _

"What do you mean by you _love_, love me?" Amy slowly backed away from Karma, as if she had just told her she had Ebola. "You can't just tell someone you _love_, love them."

_Why does she sound so angry? _Karma bit her bottom lip, in the sexiest way possible. "You can when you mean it." She steps closer to her best friend. "And I mean it." Karma reaches over and pushes a strand of Amy's blonde hair behind her ear. Just the way Amy had done to Karma a few moments ago. "I mean it." _Kiss her you dipshit. _

Amy stares at Karma blankly for a few moments.

"Are you still in love with me?" Karma questions.

"Yes." The blonde doesn't even need to think about the question. She's been in love with Karma since she met her at three years old.

_Kiss her! _Karma steps another inch closer. She leans in and connects their lips, softly moving them together. Adding force with each passing second. _ I __can't believe this is happening, what if I don't live up to her expectations? Am I supposed to put my hand here? _The redhead gently places her hand on Amy's bare back, gliding her fingers down the arch. She looks into her best friends beautiful blue eyes as their lips come apart. _She is fucking stunning. Absolutely breath-taking._ "Amy, I really do love you. This isn't a game."

"I know." Amy whispers in her ear, moving her lips to Karma's neck.

_What is she... Oh my god. _Karma feels her face heating up as Amy suckles on her flesh. She feels Amy's hands going underneath her shirt, touching her stomach. _Don't stop. Don't stop._ Amy backs off. "Don't stop, Aims." She barely mutters out.

"Are you sure?"

Karma is only able to nod. _Don't fucking stop..._

Amy lifts Karma's shirt up over her head and tosses it across the room. They're on the floor now; Karma's back against the carpet and Amy on top, throttling the redheads thighs. She's kissing her belly button, slowly working her way up. "Is this okay?" The blonde questions once more as she reaches Karma's bra.

"Uh huh." Karma forces the words out of her mouth. Not because she didn't want to say them, but because she's so distracted by Amy being on top of her. Distracted by the kisses and the touching and the... _Oh, Oh my god. Her tongue is on my nipples. Oh my god. _Suddenly a tingling sensation runs throughout her entire body. "Please don't stop."

Amy unclips red's bra completely and tosses it near her shirt. She places her tongue back into position and slides upward, back to Karma's neck. She hears her give a little moan. "Karma..." Amy stops what she is doing and backs away.

"What's wrong?"

"I want this. I do. But I can't do this with you, not like this." The blonde stands up, turning around for a moment to gain control of her thoughts. "I can't be with you like this."

"I don't get it." Karma pulls her sheet off her bed and tosses it around her body, covering her nude breasts. "Am I doing it wrong?" _I thought she was into it. _

Amy gives a little chuckle, "No, no. You are... You are amazing." She clears her throat. "I want you. I want you in every way. I just can't have you. Not yet. I need to tell Reagan about this. She deserves the truth."

_Oh, Reagan. _"Do you love _her_?"

"No, yes, I don't know." She leans in and kisses Karma. "I love her but not like I love you." Amy throws her arms over Karma and holds her tight. "Just let me tell her first?"

"Okay." _Now I just have to deal with all this pent up sexual frustration. She couldn't have grown a conscious after? _"When are you going to talk to her?"

"Not tonight. It's her birthday, I wouldn't... I couldn't do that."

_Oh. _"I understand."


End file.
